Tell Me Please
by iwishedforyouandyoucame
Summary: This is my first Alice/Jasper fanfic! All human. Its about Alice, an orphaned girl who lives with her abusive step mother. She is left in the custody of the Cullen family after she was almost beaten to death, and eventually falls in love with Jasper Cullen. The story's better than the summary :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story on Alice and Jasper. I've decided to make it that they're human (Edward, Jasper and Rosalie are the children of Carlisle and Esme). So please R&R and enjoy!**

**Alice's POV**

The walls of the basement were a dark, fading grey. I stared at them blankly, completely aware of the fact that my bruised limbs were aching, and that I was almost on the brink of death. A few tears escaped my eyes, though my face displayed no emotion. To survive within this household, you had to be blank. Lifeless. You couldn't be seen or heard.

The bitch was drinking again. The living room carrying a strong waft of her booze and vomit. I hoped she would slip over the contents of her stomach and die. It was harsh, yes. But after what I had lived through. The hell...the shit I had put up with. I was not going to go a day without subconsciously trash talking my step mother.

I closed my eyes, drowning myself in my thoughts. I knew I was losing myself. All the physical abuse I had received had been stabbing at my emotions, and the person I used to be. I was a fading light. A shadow. I was never going back to the life I had before this. There was only one factor that would shift everything back to when my life wasn't this hell hole. But I couldn't raise the dead. As much as I had tried. Begged God. I knew they weren't going to come back for me. Because they couldn't.

I shifted my body carefully arranging my position on the moulding mattress. I couldn't make a sound. One tiny squeak and that would be the end of Mary Alice. Gingerly, I lifted my bruised arms, wincing as the pain grew at my movements. I lay back on my dust laden pillow and closed my eyes, hoping that the night would drag on, and that morning would never come. I couldn't face _her_ again.

As morning light cascaded on my face, I frowned. Not because it didn't feel pleasant to have microscopic dust motes run along my skin...but because it was a change of scenery. The basement was a damp, dark place. It clearly resembled a medieval dungeon. You wouldn't find any light down there.

I was about to open my eyes when the odour of tobacco burned through my lungs. I groaned internally as a shadow loomed over my figure. She leant against the counter, one elbow leaning on the marble, the other hand occupied by the lighted cigarette. I noticed the large pint of beer beside her arm. Her stubby fingers were itching to get to the drink. There wasn't a time where this woman was sober.

"Get up."

I groaned quietly, stumbling onto my knees. My stepmother's tiny eyes didn't miss a thing. She snorted, flinging ashes everywhere as her body shook with mock laughter.

"I said GET UP!" she shrieked, her voice reaching two octaves higher. Her eyes bulged as I wobbled into the best standing position I could manage. I was surprised that she hadn't hit me yet. She would probably smash the glass on my head once she'd finished indulging her addiction.

I stared around. I had been lying on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. Shaking my head slightly, I kept my posture frozen, waiting for her verdict. The cold silence didn't last for long.

"So," she began, her foot tapping sharply on the ground, "You decided to steal from me did you?"

I almost raised an eyebrow. Instead, I composed my face into a blank expression. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I knew it could've been a ruse to give her an excuse to abuse me. It wasn't the first time. She had broken my arms with her bare hands when she suspected me of stealing food from the kitchen. I wasn't stupid. I knew that I ate what I got. Even if it was my own vomit. It was better than going hungry in this household. She had known that I hadn't taken anything, yet her paranoid personality had caused me to be rushed to hospital with a dysfunctional arm. Because I had 'fallen'.

"I-i don't know what you're talking-

"Shut up!" she hissed, "You know you stole my ring. You know you fucking stole it you little bitch!"

I flinched. Her wedding ring. Of course her husband had left her years ago. I envied his freedom. I doubted that she even remembered him. And judging by the amount of alcohol she consumed, she shouldn't have been able to say her own name. She misinterpreted my discomfort for guilt.

"Why you little pig!" my stepmother growled, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She stepped forward, the stench of alcohol overpowering my senses. I heard swooping as her arm raised to strike at me with as much force as she could muster I stumbled back as I felt the impact of her punch on my cheek. Blood poured into my mouth, forcing me to gag.

"Say it!"

A kick stabbed my ribs, my head crashing into the wall. I felt her blow crack my head open. Her foot fell on my face, pressing it down with a sickening crunch.

"Say it you ungrateful nuisance!"

My mind was screaming pain. I couldn't even make a noise as my mouth was overflowing with blood and saliva. I coughed up more red. She removed her foot and started to kick my midsection again. The pain was too much.

"Confess! Confess that you stole the ring you little imbecile!"

I wouldn't give in. I couldn't. If she was taking me down. I would go down with as much pride that I could muster. Even if it was limited.

*crack*

One rib down.

*crack*

My skull cracking open. My scream was muffled by the blood clogging my throat.

*thump*

And there's another bruise on my stomach...

I knew my body couldn't resist any longer. The darkness overwhelmed me as I felt myself leaving my semi conscious state. I was drifting off into oblivion. My ears strained enough to hear the last words she scoffed as I went under.

"Get up you piece of shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Still Alice's POV. Jasper's coming soon. :)**

I awoke to the sound of a beeping heart monitor, and a bright white light shining in my eyes. The hospital no doubt. I couldn't move, I had needles stuck in my arm, and I had a devil of a stepmom ready to chase me to purgatory. Oh yay me.

"Take it easy Mary."

I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Not that I had much of a choice. The neck brace was really getting on my nerves. I knew that the voice belonged to a pitying doctor ready to consult me about my unhealthy physical stature. I also knew that I would lie, that my step mom would take me home... and that I would be back in a few months max.

"How bad am I?" I whispered blindly. A low, yet depressing chuckle escaped his lips.

"You have very serious injuries I'm afraid," he continued, "Ah...3 broken ribs, a fractured skull, neck and wrist not to mention that the rest of your body is rather bruised."

I groaned audibly. I felt him hover. My heart rate began to quicken with anxiety.

"What about her? How'd I get here? Do I have to go back? How long am I staying?"

My words came out quickly, yet I was sure that doc was able to catch them. I could barely breathe.

"I'm afraid you're current stature is undeniable proof that you will not be going back to your former guardian." The doc sighed, slightly elevating my bed into a comfortable sitting position so that I could finally see his face.

He was quite good looking, young and slightly muscular. He sported a pale complexion, which suited his golden blond hair and show ribbon blue eyes. I couldn't help but gawp slightly. The doctor didn't seem to notice my reaction. But he did indeed pick up on the steady blush that was flowing through my cheeks. I probably looked like a dead goldfish.

"Are you alright Mary?" he asked, hovering again. My eyes flickered in annoyance. I hated it when doctors did that. I dismissed his concern with the tiniest movement of my head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier," he smiled, "I'm Dr Cullen, but you may address me as Carlisle if that makes you more comfortable."

My cheeks flushed slightly, and I averted my eyes. He _had_ noticed my staring. I gave him a wry smile, embarrassed.

"How did I get here?" I asked my eyes still on my hands. Dr Cullen gave me a troubled glance. I could tell he was hesitating.

"There had been a few...rumours, about what had been happening in your home life," Dr Cullen said sheepishly, "So the police decided to investigate, and when they arrived-

"Wait," I whispered loud enough so that he could hear, "What rumours?"

Dr Cullen looked uncomfortable. He stared around the room. I shifted my hands nervously. I had never revealed my injuries to anyone. It couldn't have been something I had caused.

"You're mother-

"_Step _mother."

"You're stepmother is...known to have had problems with alcoholism."

_Obviously._

"And?"

"Her medical file notified that she had been adapting a violent behaviour during her time at the hospital..." he said shaking his head, "And when she was discharged, we believed it would have stopped completely after talking to her doctor, and following a strict non alcohol diet."

"You actually believed that she would stop drinking?"

"Before she took you in, Maria had gone 3 years without consuming more than a few glasses of alcohol."

I remained silent. Great. It was my fault. It was _always_ my fault.

"When we found out that Maria had started placing large orders of alcohol online, we had to investigate the situation. We knew she had placed a child under her care, so the police were worried for your safety...And when Chief Swan arrived...well, we were afraid that we were too late."

"Where's Maria?"

"Back at the police station. She's not going to see you anytime soon," Dr Cullen promised sincerely. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. My heart rate reduced back to a normal speed.

"When am I getting discharged?"

"You'll have to wait until most of your injuries have healed."

"I don't have a home to go back to."

Dr Cullen's expression softened. I hated when people looked sympathetic. I felt useless. Maria was right about that. I was a useless piece of shit.

"We'll figure out the specifics later," he smiled half heartedly, "For now, you have to get some rest Mary."

He began to inject medication into my arm. The room swayed and I managed to slur out my words before I drifted off.

"Alice," I mumbled as I felt myself nodding off, "I prefer Alice."

Dr Cullen chuckled beside me. I heard his light footsteps head towards the door. He paused for a few seconds.

"Rest Alice. You'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling. The blank white was disturbing me. I was just another bored 17 year old on a Saturday morning.

"Jasper Cullen!"

I shut my eyes. Many my mother was getting on my nerves. Couldn't she leave me be?

"Jasper!"

_Obviously not_.

I heard a sharp tap on my door frame. Opening one eye I saw my mother standing in the doorway. She looked ready to die of exhaustion.

"I've been calling you for the past half hour!" she scolded, though I knew she was softening.

"Do you need me to run another errand?" I sighed, ruffling my blond hair. This day was getting better and better.

Mom gave me a sheepish grin. I knew that look.

"Can you please bring a package to your father? I'm rather busy, and I know it's a long journey but-

I cut her off before she could guilt me any further. She had been working hard to renovate this place. I wasn't going to make her life any more difficult.

"Fine, I'll go."

I couldn't help but chortle as she sighed in relief and thanked me profusely. It was a long ride to the hospital, but it was worth getting out of the house. I rolled of the mattress, as my mom scrambled back downstairs. Grabbing the keys and helmet to my motorbike, I jogged to the front door, grabbing the package mom gave me. Revving up the engine, I sped off down the street.

"Dr Cullen?"

"Ah, of course," the receptionist sighed, peering at me through her emerald tortoise shell glasses, "Straight down the hallway and to your left."

I nodded and grabbed the package. I wanted to deliver this personally...Without any of the nosy hospital staff peaking through the wrapping. The door to the private ward was closed. Peering through the small window of glass, I noticed my father consulting a patient. I decided not to disturb them. After a few minutes, the door slid open. Dad peered at me in surprise.

"Jasper?"

I almost jumped back at the sound of his voice. He looked like the living dead. He needed to catch some sleep.

"Mom said you needed this?"

I held up the brown package. Dad glanced at it and looked relieved. I wondered what was inside.

"Thanks," he sighed, carefully taking the package and tucking it under his arm. He seemed troubled.

"Is there something going on?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't mean to pry.

Dad smoothened his hair back, the circles under his eyes more noticeable than before. I hated when he worked the late night shifts. He paused, thinking over what he was going to say.

"We have a situation," he smiled wryly. I frowned. The way he said the word _situation_.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Well, I've...ah, talked to the patient...And I believe that in her condition, and after what she's been through. It would be best if she was in custody of someone who was a medical professional-

"So we're going to be living with the patient?"

"Not without the family's agreement son."

"Remember what happened last time?"

"It's hard not to forget."

The last time my father had brought home a patient from the hospital, a full on war had raged within our household. The young boy was violent and menacing. Though he was only 14, he had a medical condition that couldn't be cured. After a few months, he had finally settled into a steady depression. The world meant nothing to him. He had no parents, though mine had tried to convince him that they loved him as a son. And on his fifteenth birthday, Emmett had committed suicide.

"Like I said, without the family's agreement, this decision doesn't take place," Dad smiled, though his eyes reflected no happiness.

I shifted my gaze past him, and on the girl inside the room. The small window didn't reveal much, and the fact that she was almost completely covered in bandages and a huge neck brace didn't help. She was a tiny, petite teenager, with short curls of ebony hair. I noticed that she had a bone pale, almost unhealthy complexion. And I couldn't help but identify that she was skinny enough to be anorexic. Though it seemed like she had been through harsh treatment, I noticed that she had stunning, large green eyes, and sharp, defined facial features. She was rather beautiful.

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder. His eyes seemed to be full of empathy, though I couldn't understand why.

**Thoughts on Jasper? You'll see more Jalice in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter, I know :( I'm updating the next 1 asap though. :) Thnx 2 anyone who's reviewed , followed or added this as a fav! **

**Carlisle's POV**

"No."

"Dear, remember what happened last time?"

"Dad, I'm going with Rose. I had to put up with hell, last time we did this."

"No way in hell am I putting up with that shit again," Rosalie glared her voice icy. I massaged my forehead. Her opinion wasn't as questionable as my wife and Edward's.

Esme seemed to be torn between what had happened with Emmett, and the thought of helping another homeless child. Jasper seemed quiet while the discussion took place. I predicted another shouting match.

"Listen, we won't do this if you're all so uncomfortable with it..." I sighed, my hand now grasping my wife's. She was debating all the odds in her mind.

"I don't want to see another corpse in this house dad," Edward muttered, sitting on the arm of the couch. Everyone flinched. I shook my head firmly.

"We are not going to let that happen to Alice," I stated, "What happened with Emmett is the past. It's time to move forward."

"After all _Alice_ has been through, I'm pretty sure she'd like to face the end," Rosalie snorted, though I could tell how much pain this was causing her. I turned to my wife.

"What'd you think dear?"

Esme was deep in thought. She hated seeing us all fight, so she chose her words carefully.

"The situation has both positive and negative ends to it..." she started slowly, "But I personally believe that we should give the child a chance to be loved. After all, everyone's different. Alice's medical records show no evidence of violent behaviour or anything that will change our lives drastically, so I don't see any problem with letting her stay for a short while."

Rosalie's eye twitched. I could see Edward's uncertain gaze. Jasper was unreadable.

"I think we should give it a try," Jasper sighed, "After all, it's not like she won't move on after she's 18."

Edward seemed to mellow out after that. He smiled at his brother.

"I agree with Jasper. As long as she's not going to follow the same path as Emmett, I suppose we should try."

We all turned our attention to Rosalie.

"Rose?" Esme called softly. Rosalie sighed.

"We'll _try_," she relented, "But we're not putting up with another crisis again."

I began to smile genuinely. We were going to give Alice another chance to live the life she deserved. It was a spark of light in the gloom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's POV**

"S-so I have to live with...you and your family?"

Dr Cullen seemed confused. I could tell that he hadn't expected me to sound so distressed. He put on a neutral expression.

"Only if you wish to do so," he replied calmly, "We're doing this so that you'll have at least one medical professional within the house. My wife and children have agreed to this temporary arrangement."

He seemed sincere. I knew I was burdening him, but there didn't seem to be anything to lose.

"Thank you."

Dr Cullen smiled in surprise. He actually seemed glad that I was agreeing to this. I had taken a liking to the kind man. He was so selfless.

"I'm taking that as a yes then," he stated, his lips curling up again. I nodded mutely, still unsure of how his family had dealt with this.

"I'm sorry for any strain I've put on your family."

Dr Cullen held our gaze, and patted my shoulder gently.

"We've all agreed to try," he said firmly, "We want you to feel as welcome as possible."

"You've already done so much for me-

"My job Alice. I help people on a daily basis."

He was a saint. I couldn't help but smile at his warm personality.

"So when am I going to...move in?"

Dr Cullen thought for a few seconds. I had been in hospital for a little over a few months. The neck brace had come off, as did most of the bandages, though there was still a firm one wrapped around my midsection. My ribs had yet to heal.

"I would say by the end of this week, you'd be ready to move in."

My eyebrows shot up. That soon?

"My clothes...possessions..."

Not that I had many.

"We took most of your valuables which were still intact. I hope we didn't miss anything."

I sighed in relief.

"I didn't have much anyway," I said bitterly. Maria could rot for all I cared.

Dr Cullen gave me the sympathetic gaze I hated. I was glad he didn't reply.

"I think it's about time you took your sleeping medication Alice."

I nodded. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt the small prick of the needle inserting my arm. The skin of my right shoulder was now easily penetrable. The meds kicked in. I felt the pressure leaving me. My jaw unclenched, and I relaxed. I hoped that with the new dawn, would come happiness.

**Cliche ending, I know. The next chapter will be longer than this. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

We drove from Port Angeles to the small, secluded town of Forks. It was pouring when we arrived, and the windows were blurred with moisture spitting at the sides of the car. Dr Cullen and his wife Esme sat in the front seats, while I had taken the back for my own. At first we had exchanged small talk. My age, school, how I was feeling, etcetera. My mask had covered my true feelings towards everything that had happened recently. I could tell that my caretakers were avoiding the subject of my home life. That could be covered later. Oh joy. I hoped that my private thoughts would remain private.

"We're almost there Alice," Esme called softly, her warm honey eyes sharing our gaze. I liked Esme. She radiated an air of honesty and care. I could tell that she was sincerely glad that I was joining her family. Though I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"We live further into the forest," Dr Cullen explained as we drove through the vast section of trees, "Our house is quite easy to find. Just follow the trail and you'll see it soon enough."

I remained silent, butterflies erupting in my stomach, sending chills and nerves up my spine. Carlisle didn't seem to mind my non-sociable mood. He didn't seem to find the need to constantly fill the silence with mindless chatter. I was glad.

The car swerved smoothly into a driveway, and I glanced up at the most beautiful house I had ever laid my eyes on. It was built with architectural skill and flawless design. The house was of 3 stories, and was made of a rich wood. Some of the outside walls were painted white, which contrasted nicely to the forest greenery. Large, stained glass windows complemented the house's beauty, giving it the appearance of a Victorian manor. Even a fool would have noticed the wealth of the Cullen family.

I stayed in my seat, gawping out the half open door. Esme seemed concerned at my strange behaviour.

"It's lovely," I managed to choke out, even though lovely didn't even cover it. Esme and Dr Cullen seemed to be pleased.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here Alice," Esme replied, modestly blushing at my complement. Dr Cullen smiled.

"Let's go introduce you to the family," he said, my small luggage in one hand, "They've been dying with anticipation."

I glanced up at one of the windows and noticed a pair of deep, ocean blue eyes staring out at me. I averted my gaze as a curtain swept over the glass. The eyes were very similar to Dr Cullens. Though in a way, they seemed to be lighter. Flecked with silver maybe? I couldn't be sure. The distance was too much for my mundane eyes to comprehend.

We walked up the driveway, to large double doors made of heavy oak. Before we had even made our way to the handle, it swung open. I stared at the 3 teenagers in front of me, bewildered by their eagerness. It was then when I realised that their expressions were rather hesitant. A supermodel replica with flowing golden blond hair had a rather sour expression. I wondered who had pissed her off, but I already knew the answer to my mental monologue.

"Edward, Rosalie, Jasper. I'd like you all to meet Alice," Dr Cullen said, somehow encouraging them to say something. Anything?

Esme broke the silence. Thank the lord. It was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Alice, this is Edward," she said, gesturing to the boy who had opened the door. I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. Edward had a strange tinge of bronze in his hair, which complemented his emerald green eyes and sharp facial features.

"Hey," Edward sighed, casually waving a hand. I simply nodded. Great. Now I was going to look like a social outcast. A freak. I winced at the thought. Esme continued, now pointing to the blond.

"This is Rosalie," Esme chided, her calm tone deceiving no one, "But everyone calls her Rose. She's been dying to have a younger sister, haven't you Rosalie?"

Rosalie didn't even acknowledge her mother's words. She gave me an icy glare, as if daring to call me by her nickname. I knew she was ready to tear me to pieces. Her mom seemed to notice this and hurried on to the third child.

"Alice, I'd like you to meet Jasper," she said, her voice cutting through my thoughts. I felt my breath hitch as I shifted my gaze to look at her second son. Luckily no one seemed to notice. Though I saw Edward smirk from the corner of my eye.

He had strong, high cheekbones, and slightly long honey golden hair that was ruffled in disarray. He strongly resembled Rosalie, and I recognised the eyes I had seen through the window. They were almost identical to his sisters, framed with long, dark eyelashes which would flare up the green eyed monster in any girl, but they seemed to reflect warmth and humbleness. He had gotten that trait from Esme. Like his father, Jasper was rather pale, and well built. He seemed roughly 17 or 18, and had a slightly muscular chest and arms. I admired his athletically toned limbs.

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Rosalie. I shifted on the spot uncomfortably, biting my bottom lip in embarrassment. I hated how my cheeks automatically blushed a brilliant crimson.

"Nice to meet you," I muttered to the ground. My self esteem went down the drain. Along with my confidence.

Jasper didn't seem to notice my staring. Instead he gave me a slight smile. I was relieved.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you," I said, my voice genuine, "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home... I'm sorry for being such a burden."

The effect was instantaneous. I was overwhelmed. Esme and Carlisle started calling out protests, trying to persuade me that they were happy with my staying here. Rosalie gave me another death glare, though there was something hidden behind it. Curiosity and depression. I pulled my gaze away. Edward began to say something, but was elbowed by Jasper. I gave everyone a half hearted smile.

"I guess I can't thank you enough."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper's POV**

She was beautiful. I could barely manage a smile as I noticed her bright green orbs gazing into mine. I was absorbed by her sweet, full red lips and her soft dark hair, curling and gleaming in the rain. Alice looked healthier than when I had last visited the hospital. Her face was still angular, but had become less hollow. Less lifeless. She no longer looked as if she was on the brink of starvation. I had noticed that there was more colour in her cheeks too. Her waxy pale skin had become porcelain over time and was flushed a pearly pink.

For some strange, unknown reason, I wanted to protect her. It might have been because of her height, no one could deny how small she was, or how breakable she seemed. I guess it might have been because I had seen her so vulnerable, as if she was on the brink of death. I shuddered at the thought. Cut it out Jasper. You're becoming an overprotective fool. Was there a problem with that? Cut it out. You don't even know her for damns sake.

As Alice made her way into the house, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wasn't one of those jerks who were obsessive over women and their bodies. I didn't keep my heart on my sleeve either. I wasn't interested in anything other than friendship at the moment. I respected her virtue. Shaking my head, I erased the thoughts from my mind. I doubted she even wanted to be in the same room as me.

I hadn't noticed that Edward and Rosalie had stalked off. It was an awkward moment with my parents watching Alice furtively, as if waiting for her verdict. She seemed to be awestruck as her glistening eyes took in the vintage artwork and expensive furniture. She seemed to enjoy staring around the house in awe. I found it cute.

"Jasper, why don't you show Alice around the house."

I barely heard my mom's voice and I snapped out of my reverie. I flushed. Why didn't I see this coming? I knew I should've escaped when I had the chance. It was like Edward and Rose to abandon me like this. Those pinheads. It wasn't that I wouldn't enjoy spending time with Alice. It was the fact that she mightn't enjoy my company. She hadn't protested, so I took this a good sign.

"Sure, why not," I replied, trying to act nonchalant. Thank the lord my parents didn't notice. But I swear I saw a slight smirk on my mom's face.

Damn it.

**Alice's POV**

I was quiet as Jasper and I walked upstairs. It wasn't much of an awkward silence. Just a companionable one. I couldn't help but notice him giving me subtle glances every once in a while. So much for subtle... Every few seconds I fought to resist watching him furtively, the way his muscles flexed, his chiselled jaw. I almost choked at my thoughts. This was not Mary Alice Brandon talking.

"Alice," he said furtively after I had mentally slapped myself, "This is it."

I was momentarily dazed by his strong southern accent. I was a sucker for accents. Texan cowboy...

"I...sorry?"

"You're room," he smirked and I had another urge to bitch slap myself. My cheeks burned. No, that was an understatement. I could've stopped traffic with my crimson face.

"Thanks," I mumbled, fully aware that he knew of my staring. I wanted to rush into my room and slam the door before I could embarrass myself further. I swivelled to face him properly, catching my breath silently as I noticed how close he was.

"I- i'll see you round," I managed to gasp, before speed walking into the room and closing the door in his face.

Slick. Very suave Alice. I hated how guys seemed to have that effect on me. I was always blushing, always averting my eye contact. I was stupid. Sighing, I locked my eyes on my new room. At least it wasn't a basement. The walls were a soft, sky blue, and the floor was covered in a light coloured blond wood. There was a large walk in wardrobe, a white queen sized bed, a wooden bedside table, which supported a simple cream coloured lamp. A small vanity was perched in the corner of the room, which was almost completely covered in a huge window with a beautiful view of the forest. It was actually quite luxurious.

I began to regret my behaviour with Jasper. I wanted to apologise, but I didn't have the nerve. I was a coward. My doorknob turned slowly, breaking me from my thoughts. I shuddered at the thought of hearing Maria from the other side. Instead, I heard a velvety soft voice speaking from the small gap in the doorway.

"Dinner's to be ready in five."

I sighed again. Edward. Did I develop some sort of contagious disease that I wasn't aware of? Why was everyone in this house constantly avoiding me? I had noticed Jasper's hesitance to show me around the house. I knew I wasn't going to fit in anytime soon.

"Ok," I replied softly, biting my tongue and turning away before I could make a rude retort. I guess I did have some sort of plague.

No social life.

**So what'd you think of everyone's behaviour towards Alice? Too harsh? Don't worry, Jalice will be coming soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annnnd...Here's the next chapter! More of Jasper's thoughts! :P**

**Jasper's POV**

She was silent except for the small talk exchanged during dinner last night. Keeping her eyes grounded on her plate, it seemed as if she had wanted to be invisible. Not seen, not heard. I groaned, stretching across my duvet. School. Again.

For our age, we were considered extremely intelligent. Rosalie and Edward were soaring at the top of their classes. Most people steered clear of us. Apart from the occasional wolf whistle and ogling at Rosalie, and girls throwing themselves at Edward, we were to be avoided...at all costs. The mysterious Cullens. I snorted.

"Jasper! Get out of your room! We're going to be late dumbass!"

Rosalie and her snide comments. I ignored her attempts to ruin my bliss and trudged off to the bathroom. I was decent looking. Average. There was nothing particularly special about me. Just a tall, athletic teenager with the typical blond hair and blue eyes. We had moved to Forks from Texas, where the blazing heat had somehow unaffected my pallid skin. In Texas I had been considered 'hot'. I shrugged off that thought. There was nothing attractive about my appearance.

"Jasper Cullen!"

My god Rosalie was a freaking menace. Splashing my face with cold water, I shrugged on a new shirt, grabbing a coat and my keys on the way out. I was surprised to find Rosalie, Edward and Alice sitting in Rose's red convertible. She gestured me to come in.

"Nope," I smirked, popping the 'p', "I'm taking my bike."

Rose scoffed.

"Fine, crash and die," she muttered, "No one's complaining."

And you'd think that twins would've gotten on better.

As the engine revved noisily, I thought about Alice. I didn't know why or how, but I knew she was important. She was so quiet though. Too quiet. Shy and vulnerable. The jocks would probably have a go at her. I shook my head in disgust. Mike Newton would hit on her. Every time a remotely attractive new girl passed through the corridors, he would ask her out. Alice was no different. But she was much more than _remotely_ attractive.

I leaned on the corner, pulling up when I reached the parking lot. This place was anything but grand. Most people think the rich, snobby, beautiful Cullen kids should have gone to some private school far off in a big city, instead of some hick, rainy town in the middle of nowhere. But if dad's job required us to stay in Forks. We would stay. Not that I was complaining of course.

I saw Rosalie's empty convertible. She always ran past the speed limits anyway. Pulling off my helmet, I jogged into the shelter of indoors as rain began to sprinkle.

"Cullen!"

My head snapped upwards, my vague expression gone. I noticed a few girls giggling on the other side of the room. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Big surprise.

"Yes?"

"Pay attention. Perhaps you'd like to enlighten us, by explaining the problem in front of you."

My trigonometry teacher was ruthless. I hated him anyway, so what was the use of trying? Nevertheless, I decided to mock him by retaliating with the correct answer. He seemed bewildered for a flicker of a second. There.

"Eyes on the board Cullen," he snapped, "And stop that giggling Miss Stanley."

Jessica sent a wink in my direction. Rolling my eyes, I stared at the whiteboard; the teacher's words now a blur in my mind. One minute...30 seconds...

The bell rang, piercing through my daydream. I wasn't the only one bored out of my mind. I saw Eric Yorkie jump out of his seat with a strangled yell. Gathering my stuff, I stuffed all my books into my bag hastily. I was out by record time.

Racing off to my locker, I shifted through the crowd. Most people stopped halfway through their conversations to stare. I ignored the wary, curious gazes drifting in my direction and threw open my locker with aggression. Would they stop staring?

"Hey Jasper."

Apparently not. I recognised the nasal, high pitched girly voice immediately. I had memorised it from my first day here, and had learnt to avoid it when possible.

"Hey Lauren," I said nonchalantly, trying to keep the false, overemphasised enthusiasm from my voice. Why didn't she go off with Tyler? Someone who _was_ actually interested in her?

"Want to come sit with us? So, you know... It won't be weird having to sit with your family all the time," she asked, staring at me through her mascara overloaded eyelashes.

Ugh. No way.

"Sorry Lauren, but I think I'd prefer to sit with my family thanks," I replied firmly, closing my locker with an echoing thud. Fighting my way through the bustle of the crowd, I left her standing beside my locker, a betrayed expression on her face.

Not that I cared.

I turned the corner, my arms swinging in a carefree manner. The hallways were almost deserted. I walked happily towards the cafeteria. Ditching Lauren was one of the best things that had happened today. I wasn't a horrible person. I had just gotten sick of her vain antics. She wasn't good for me.

"C'mon, you can come with me."

I froze. There it was. The smooth, slippery words of Mike Newton. I surveyed the scene before me. As anticipated, Mike had decided to go for the new addition to our school. He had Alice locked in a death grip, his hands pinning her to a locker. They hadn't noticed me yet.

"Mike!" I yelled, my voice basking in the emptiness, "Let her go. Leave her alone."

Mike faced me, his hands still in the same position. I had never talked to him. To Mike, I was like a walking statue. Cold and silent.

"G-get out of here Cullen," he growled feebly. I strolled casually towards them, rage sparking through my veins.

"Let. Her. Go. Or. You. Will. Regret. It," I said slowly, the urge to punch his face becoming unbearable, "You wouldn't want any trouble, would you now?"

Mike flinched, though I hadn't hurt him. He was eyeing my height and toned limbs.

"Is that a threat?" he mumbled, his bravado vanishing. I liked the way he had turned pale.

"No Newton," I smiled, "It's a promise."

He bolted after that, leaving Alice standing there with a shocked expression. She breathed heavily for a few seconds before turning to me.

"T-thanks Jasper," she stumbled, looking sheepishly at the marble tiling. I frowned. She was so nervous around me. Had I done something wrong?

"No problem," I grinned winking, "You don't deserve to have to tolerate Mike Newton on your first day."

She seemed to relax after that. Giving me a wry smile, she brushed off her clothes and touched my hand for a brief second. My heart fluttered and I felt my cheeks burn. What the hell was wrong with me?

"I'll see you around Jasper!" she called over her shoulder, and I heard her echoing footsteps head in the opposite direction.

I couldn't help but hate those words as they burnt in the back of my mind. They cued her departure. Whenever she said them, it had meant that she would be leaving me alone.

**I know there wasn't much interaction, and that Alice keeps running, but the time will come for Jasper and Alice's cute romance! Mike is way too creepy for my liking. Lets see what his intentions were shall we? Alice's POV on the next chap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is more of Alice's thoughts...**

_"You're Alice Cullen?"_

_Who else?_

_"You're not actually related to the rest of them are you?"_

_Duh. _

_"So...you like it here in Forks?"_

_I'd like it better if you'd go and annoy someone else...But who doesn't like a dull, rainy town in the middle of nowhere? _

_I knew my thoughts were rude, but after spending all my classes with Mike Newton, I couldn't help but want to get rid of him. Badly. I was answering his questions with mute, stiff nods. I hoped he would catch on that I really wanted to be alone. I hoped that over time, he would get bored and walk away. Far away._

_ "Not much of a talker are you?"_

_You're picking that up now? Good job genius..._

_"Listen...you free this weekend?"_

_I raised my eyes off the pavement in surprise. Was he asking me on a date?_

_"Um...Mike?" I said, trying to word my sentence kindly. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed that I could speak._

_"I...Not to be rude or anything, but I'm not interested...in going into a relationship or anything..."_

_Mike looked genuinely shocked. I felt a sudden urge to run when I saw the wild glint in his blue eyes. Guilt washed over me as they became slightly watery. _

_"What?" he mumbled, stepping forward so I was back against a locker. I shuddered. He wouldn't hurt me..._

_"I-I..."_

_"Is it because you're in love with someone else?"_

_I gasped as his hands shot out to pin my wrists to the locker. I couldn't move. As small as he seemed, he was strong. I noticed Mike's face leaning closer. He didn't seem to notice my squirming._

_"N-no I don't have any feelings towards anyone!"_

_I struggled again. Mike was close enough to kiss me. I had never really had much chance against Maria. I was weak. I would never win. Ever. I heard her voice echoing in my mind. Her taunts, the way she abused me like it was a daily routine. I could almost smell her booze._

_My breathing became laboured. Mike seemed to take this as a good thing. His grin crept closer. He seemed to enjoy my attempts to get away._

_"I have to go Mike."_

_"You can come with me," he cooed softly, "I'll take care of you."_

_Shit. I felt like vomiting. That would wipe the smirk off his face._

_"C'mon, you can come with me."_

_I was about to hurl... When I heard him. His angelic voice instantly stopped my nausea. _

_"Mike!" Jasper called, I felt my heart flutter, "Let her go. Leave her alone."_

_Mike seemed to freeze. Whether it was with fear or anger, I couldn't tell._

_"G-get out of here Cullen," he said shakily. Yep...that was fear alright. _

_"Let. Her. Go. Or. You. Will. Regret. It," Jasper growled enunciating every word clearly, "You wouldn't want any trouble, would you now?"_

_Mike trembled, his face turning white. I felt a small grin spread across my face. He deserved every piece of humiliation._

_ "Is that a threat?" he mumbled. Yes...yes it is. And if you don't get out of here, Jasper will kick your ass. Not that I'm complaining._

_"No Newton," Jasper smiled widely, causing my heart to race, "It's a promise."_

_Mike fled as soon as Jasper had finished speaking. His sneakers squeaked on the tiles as he made a dramatic fall. I stood there, momentarily stunned._

_ "T-thanks Jasper," I muttered, staring at the floor. Darn my stupid nerves._

_ "No problem," he grinned winking, "You don't deserve to have to tolerate Mike Newton on your first day."_

_I felt like my insides had turned to mush. He winked at me! I straightened myself off; brushing off the new coat Esme had bought. Hesitating slightly, I reached out and brushed his hand. My cheeks burning, I stared down again. He didn't seem to notice. _

_ "I'll see you around Jasper!" I yelled, bolting as far from him as I could. I hated myself for running, but I was a coward. I knew it. _

"Alice?"

Wow what? A chiming voice snapped me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Esme peering at me, looking concerned. Where was I again? Oh. Right. The kitchen came into focus.

"I'm sorry...Dozing off a bit," I mumbled, my cheeks flaming up in embarrassment. Esme smiled warmly.

"That's alright dear," she said softly, "So, how was your first day?"

It seemed as though Jasper hadn't told her about Mike. I wanted to keep it that way... But seeing Mike being threatened _was_ the best thing that had happened since the day had begun.

"It was...Ok."

Esme didn't reply. She gave me a sympathetic and knowing gaze, before proceeding with her cooking. I felt horrible. She had taken me in, fed me, given me new possessions, and it seemed like I was taking it all for granted. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"W-would you like any help Esme?" I asked shyly, keeping my eyes on the bench. Esme smiled again, but shook her head.

"You go and relax dear. You've survived your first day of school anyway."

I faked a smile, appreciating her attempt to lighten the mood. After sprinting up the stairs, I wandered around until I reached my room. I fell back onto my bed, curling up into a ball. Closing my eyes, I slept...and wished that for once, my dreams would evade me.

"I w-was h-hungry so I thought-

"Hungry?" she spat, lashing out at my cringing figure. I winced as her foot came in contact with my arm.

"I have taken you in. Treated you fair! And now you've decided to steal food from me eh?"

"N-no Maria-

"Don't lie to me you little bitch!" Maria screamed, her hand slapping my cheek. I felt her nails rake across my cheek. Blood ran into my mouth. I gagged.

There was no fight. Maria hit me and that was that. She had caught me scavenging for food and this was my punishment. I hoped I wouldn't die this way. I wanted to die with dignity.

I felt my stomach pour out on the tiles. Bile lingered in my mouth and I gagged again. Maria folded her arms over her chest and grabbed the bottle of vodka that was half empty on the bench top. Snorting at my weakness, she kicked me in the stomach for the last time, before turning away.

"Clean up that mess you stupid girl," she yelled over her shoulder, staggering drunkenly, "And if I catch you in my fridge again... that'll be the day you wish you were never born."

I stared after her, the truth looming in my eyes. Because I knew I already wished that.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this chapter's short...but I had to add this awkward moment between Alice and Jasper! Thnx to all my reviewers, followers and ppl who've added this as a favourite! **

I woke up sweating bullets, my screams muffled by the pillow on my face. Luckily, my door was bolted shut and no one seemed to notice my panic attack. I froze as a sharp tap cut through my heavy breathing. Wiping my brow, I gathered my thoughts and walked up to the door opening it slowly.

Edward again.

"Um, dinner in ten minutes," he said quietly and turned away. I noticed him stop when he was halfway down the stairs.

"Can you tell Jasper for me?"

I nodded, averting my eyes as he eyed my dishevelled appearance. Raising an eyebrow, he turned and walked back to his room. Avoiding me must be a favourite sport of his. I walked over to the bathroom and calmed myself by cooling my face with freezing cold water. After I managed to look slightly less scruffy, I inhaled and exhaled slowly, developing a normal breathing pattern.

Combing my hair with my fingers, I shakily smoothened out my clothes and headed towards Jasper's room. Running my fingers along the wall, I located his door and hesitated at the door handle. I shook my head and opened it, hoping I wasn't invading his privacy.

Cautiously, I walked through the door, revealing a large room, slightly smaller than mine, with navy blue walls. Most of the walls were covered in the typical posters of rock bands, cars and football teams, but I noticed a large framed painting of a scene from the civil war. It was unexpected to see in a teenage boy's room. Jasper's room had a walk in wardrobe as large as mine and had an additional bathroom. I gasped and swivelled around as I heard the bathroom door open.

"What-

Well this was awkward. I momentarily forgot what I was here for.

"I-i'm so sorry!"

Jasper stood in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. I ducked my head, blushing furiously, but I couldn't help but ogle him. He had a six pack, the planes of his chest beautifully defined, with hard, perfect muscles. Jasper had faint, almost invisible scars across his chest, but they only added to his beauty. I almost fainted when I saw a Chinese dragon tattooed across his shoulder. Holy shit...

"Um...Dinner in ten minutes," I gasped, my face reddening as a smirk made its way onto his features. He leant on the frame of the door casually, playing with his slightly darkened honey locks.

"Thanks Alice," he smiled, clearly embarrassed and amused at the same time. I kept my eyes on the floor before racing out of the room. As I reached the handle of the door, Jasper chuckled.

"And Alice," he called out and I felt the heat rush up my neck again, "Feel free to knock."

I was so stupid.

**Lol. Poor Alice! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soz for the really late update :( Here is some additional drama...**

**Jasper's POV**

Fuck, she saw me half naked. Oh dear god. The way she blushes so easily is adorable. I'd decided to try to get to know her better. Talk to her more often. Get her to sit with us at lunch instead of warming the benches outside on her own. Yes, I wanted to get to know her. But not like this.

"Feel free to knock."

I kept my tone casual and light, glad that it hid the embarrassment I felt. Alice seemed to be having a full scale panic attack. From the looks of it, she was twice as embarrassed as I was. This was weird because I was the one in the towel. I watched her leave, banging my head on the wall in self hatred. She wasn't going to even want to look at me. Note to self. Keep a lock on my door. I grimaced. This was going to put a barrier between us. An awkward one. There goes my wanting to be friends with her. Or even something more...

Stop it Jasper.

A loud vibration woke me up from my drifting thoughts, and I realised that I was still in the towel. Flushing, I threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans, worried that someone else would come barging in. My cell kept ringing, the vibrating beginning to irritate me. I flipped my phone open. Oh god.

"Hey Char."

My ex girlfriend had to call me now?

"Jasper?"

Who else?

"Yeah it's me..."

"So... How've you been?" Charlotte asked, her voice surprisingly soft, seeing the last time we had a conversation she had thrown her cell at me. Oh this was rich.

"Not bad. But let's get straight to the point Char..."

Charlotte was silent for a moment. I could almost see her caramel eyes wincing at my tone, her pale fingers running through her curly brown locks. I shook my head. I was over this. The way her slim figure would drop next to mine when the day was over. How her skin would tan after going out for a ride on her horse. I almost punched myself. I was dwelling in the past. Texas and Charlotte were the past. I wasn't going back again.

"Jasper?"

I breathed heavily, my heart racing. I felt myself crash on my back as I fell onto the bed.

"Yeah?"

Charlotte lapsed into silence again, struggling for words. She wasn't the only one.

"I love you Jasper."

"..."

I sighed. Was I going to go through this fake I love you crap again. I don't think so. I had heard that too many times.

"Listen Char-

"Look, I know it's been a while since we've talked..."

You don't say?

"But I really miss you Jazz."

Wait a minute...What?

"Charlotte. You broke up with me. _You_ chose to leave me."

"I-i know Jasper, but-

"But what Char? You think after that fight we're going to be all good after you come crawling back to me like nothing happened?"

Charlotte was starting to plead. I hated it when that happened. I felt useless...and horrible. But I couldn't stop. I was mad, no, furious that she would just come crying back to me when she felt vulnerable. We weren't even friends anymore.

"Jasper-

"And you don't even have the curtsey to come and talk to me face to face! Instead, we're doing this shit over the phone."

"I can't just fly myself over to Washington!"

"I guess you're right. I'm glad you're not in the same room. Otherwise, I'd have a cell phone sticking out of the side of my head!"

Charlotte huffed, all signs of weakness vanishing. She could be fiery. I wished I could hang up, but that would be cowardly. My god I have a big ego.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You know what Charlotte?" I yelled, my words blaring into the receiver, "Maybe _sorry_ isn't enough anymore!"

"Listen Jazz-

"To your petty excuses? I don't think so," I spat, my hand hovering over the end call button. Charlotte seemed to hear the finality in my voice.

"No! Jasper listen!" she gasped. My heart broke at the sound of her voice. I could barely choke out a remark.

"W-why'd you call Charlotte?"

Charlotte breathed in, and I could almost see the sobs racking her small frame. She sniffed, coughing slightly. Pausing for breath, her next words caught me by surprise.

"I-i want you back Jasper."

**Ooooh...tension. :P Don't hate me for what im going to do in the next chapters...spoiler alert! Anyway, as much as I love Jackson Rathbone as Jasper in the movies...I seem to envision Jasper as Alex Pettyfer. Weird? Maybe...**


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

**Ok ppl. I have a crisis! I don't know which one to do for the next chapter: **

**OPTION1) I skip ahead and continue the story so its set 5 weeks later. (Alice feels more at home etc...)**

**OPTION2) I do diary entries of Edward, Alice and Rose which displays how they feel about everything. **

**AND, should I make it that Edward falls for Alice before he meets Bella? Idk...**

**I've currently written both already, but IDK which one to post! :/**

**Thnx 4 everything! :) **

**3 iwishedforyouandyoucame**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here r the diary entries! :P Starting from Edward. **

**Edward:**

**Journal Entry One**

Why the hell am I writing to an inanimate object? I have no idea...Really. I think I'm going insane... I'm not the person I was... before...

Why do I feel like I've been scarred deep? Sometimes I wake up to see a hallucination of Emmet's corpse hanging in the air in front of me. I feel like an empty shell. A soulless, emotionless creature. Maybe this life wasn't meant for me. What's my purpose in this world? What's the purpose of my existence?

...

I've been wearier lately. I know mom's noticed. She thinks it's a teenage thing. Let's hope her opinion stays that way, but I know Rose and Jasper know better.

I feel weak. I feel like I'm the cause of Emmet's death. I don't want to think about that.

Why is this happening to me? Maybe God's punishing me. There better be a damn good reason why...

I still avoid Alice. She reminds me of someone I prefer not to think about. It hurts too much to do so.

Why does she have to have green eyes?

I probably sound emo, writing so deeply about death and...Well, dreary thoughts in general. Believe me. This is all I can do with my spare time. I hope Jasper hasn't hooked up with Charlotte again. No seriously. They were cute when they were younger...but now, I hope he realises that she's cheated on him before. And I'm pretty sure she's not afraid to do it again.

That's why I hate love.

What's the point if it never lasts?

My god I need a life. If I don't find something to occupy me, I'll be spending my time writing in this journal all day. No offense. What, now I care about your feelings? I am seriously messed up. Not my fault.

Edward

**Alice's Diary Entries**

**Day One**

Schools becoming increasingly bearable. It's about time my marks were raised. Not bad for a new kid...

My social life hasn't drastically improved. Sure, I've picked up a few friends, most of which are awkward to hang around...But I know how to keep a conversation flowing once I'm reasonably comfortable around someone. My only concern is my babbling...Am I really that bad?

I feel more at home now, I guess... seeing I've finally found hobbies which I can use to keep myself from dying of boredom and loneliness in my leisure time. Esme accompanies me on frequent trips to the nearest mall. I guess shopping's my forte, which is a surprise, seeing I've never had much to call my own.

Edward's still acting weird around me. Did I do something to him? Maybe I'm completely oblivious to some sort of secret message he's trying to send me... I hope he doesn't hate me.

Now that I think about it...I haven't seen Jasper lately. Oh what I'd do to see his face again...My god I sound like a hopeless romantic. Though after the towel incident... Darn he looked good.

Shit, Alice. Stop writing...now.

Life's finally looking up. I hope it'll stay that way, but knowing how many unexpected turns I've had so far...I'm dreading what'll disturb my peace.

Alice

**Day Two (Still Alice)**

She was there in my dreams again. Hovering over me with a butcher knife. Not the first time I wake up feeling like crap. I swear these dreams are getting more life-like every time I drop my eyelids. I could practically smell the reek of vomit, sweat and drunkenness last night. It scared the hell out of me. Luckily, I've learnt to sleep with a pillow on my face and my door bolted shut. They couldn't come in if they wanted to.

My head's pounding... I can't write anymore...for now.

Alice

**Rosalie**

I miss him. His chocolate curls, his tanned skin and muscular chest. The way dimples would make an appearance whenever he smiled. I really miss you Emmet.

He was the only one who understood me in this stupid place. He was the only one that would listen.

The night he died

When I figured out he was

I can't live without him. And now that little bitch thinks she can take his place? Carlisle always wanted me to make friends. As if I wanted any. If you're out there Emmet, I want you to know that I love you. I'll always be yours.

Rose

**Hope it wasn't too disappointing! The next chapter will be five weeks after these entries. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't hate me for this chapter! :)**

**Alice's POV**

_Five weeks later..._

"No, it says 2 eggs dummy!" I chided, slapping Edward's hand as he went to place the ingredients in the mixing bowl. Bella laughed from beside me.

Edward looked at me with mock anger, muttering under his breath about a crazy pixie. I grinned sweetly, giving him a swift wink and peck on the cheek.

"Not much of a chef, are you Eddie?" I snorted, smiling wickedly as Edward took in his dishevelled state. I could hear Bella stifling a giggle as he blushed, dusting flour off his black button down shirt.

"That's what happens when you don't wear an apron," Bella snorted, squealing as Edward flicked flour in her direction. They were adorable.

"Because the aprons mom has are all pink and frilly," Edward huffed, but softened his gaze when he turned to give Bella a kiss. I hoped it wouldn't turn into a make out session. I'd seen way too many of those for the past few weeks.

I had really warmed to my new family. Over time, Edward had cautiously approached me, attempting to melt the ice by making less awkward conversation around me. It had worked in the end, eventually causing us to develop a healthy brother sister relationship. This had only strengthened as Edward fell in love with another new student, Isabella Swan. Bella and I became good friends. She was another sister to me.

Now I had no trouble calling Carlisle and Esme my parents. They had been delighted that I'd finally settled in. Rosalie had been no easier than Edward. At first she had been cold and distant. Though after being entrusted with my own credit card, shopping became a regular hobby of ours. It gave us some girl time with Esme, who hadn't been alarmed when we had technically bought the whole department store.

The only person I hadn't been with for the past month was Jasper. He had been out of the house for most weeks, and exhausted by the time he made his way back. Apparently his girlfriend had moved to Port Angeles, allowing him to make regular visits on weekends.

I couldn't help but envy his girlfriend. I used to have a mild crush on Jasper, and how our relationship currently stood was a surprise to me. I had expected us to have developed a strong friendship by now...Well...No one can predict the future I guess...

We never really talked or saw each other. Recently, I hadn't even caught a glance of him. I couldn't deny that the crush still lived on in my heart, growing increasingly stronger whenever I saw him. I wasn't in _love_ with him. I had convinced myself long ago that I wouldn't fall for anyone. Besides...What would Jasper see in me?

"Ali," Edward called, waving a frantic hand in front of my face. I gave him a grin, though I knew my eyes were still clouded over. They were always misty when I was deep in thought.

"What're you thinking about?"

I bit my lip, blushing slightly. I wanted to keep this private, though I knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything from Edward. He always seemed to know everything. As if he could read my mind...

"Oh...Nothing."

I snapped back into reality. Edward raised an eyebrow and shared a fleeting glance with Bella. I couldn't help but frown at their secrecy. How much did they know?

"Alice," Bella said softly, "We know about your...small crush on Jasper-

Edward snorted at the word small. Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"So...how do you feel about...his reunion with Charlotte?"

I glared at the both. I hated how people had to pry. Wasn't there enough gossip in our society? I felt a small shard of my heart drift into oblivion. An ache began to develop in my chest. As stupid as it seemed, talking about Jasper seemed to hurt me.

"H-how do you think I feel?" I stammered back idiotically. I felt like stabbing the table as I saw Edward and Bella exchange understanding glances. There was a momentarily awkward silence.

"You can tell us these things Alice-

I shook my head vigorously. What did they know about heartbreak? There they were, the perfect, ideal couple. I was the odd one out. Always was, always will be.

"I-

"You, need to open up," Bella said sternly. Edward sent a wary glance up the staircase. I gave him a questioning stare.

"Jasper arrived home last night," he shrugged. I almost choked. And he was telling me this now? I shrugged nonchalantly, trying to avert my gaze from the staircase. Edward noticed.

"Alice-

"No."

"But-"

"You know what?" I hissed, removed my apron, brushing off my clothes, "I need some time alone."

Before they could protest, I ran up the staircase, trying not to trip as I reached the hallway. I skidded to a stop as Edward and Bella were out of my line of vision. My stomach jolted. Jasper was home. My angel was home.

Since when was he mine? Silly Alice...

I hadn't noticed that I was now standing in front of his door, nose to nose with the blond wood. A dizzy sensation swept through me. Should I? Shouldn't I? My instincts screamed at me to keep walking. I felt my fingers twitch next to the door handle. Should I? I jumped as I heard the floorboards creek slightly behind me. Swivelling around, I scanned the area with narrowed eyes. Empty. Hmm...

I breathed in and out. I'm just going in to say hi. It's not like anything will happen. Just going in to say hi...

Releasing my balled up fists, I squared my shoulders and opened the door.

It seemed to slam open, revealing a sight I was more than happy to rid from my mind. Jasper was in the middle of something private. Very private. He and his girlfriend were locked in a passionate embrace, their lips appearing to be glued together. I tried to keep the contents of my stomach together. Jasper pulled back from his girlfriend and both their heads turned towards the source of the noise.

"I-i...I'll just...l-leave you to...um...sorry. I-i'll just...go...now."

My words came out jumbled and stuttered. Tomato red, I raced out of the room, hoping to brainwash myself of everything that had happened in the past few seconds.

Another stab came from my chest, and I knew more pieces of my heart were falling out of place.

**I know. Slight cliffy there. :P Will Jasper find out that Charlotte cheated on him in the past? Does he still have feelings for Alice? Find out next time! Lol jokes. The next update should come soon. ASAP. :) Hope you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter! Thnx for all the reviews! :)**

**Jasper's POV**

I heard a faint noise. Soft footfalls on the staircase perhaps? I turned back to Charlotte who had her hands folded in her lap. She was seated next to me on the foot of my bed, ignoring my stiff position as she leant her cheek on my shoulder. After we'd gotten back together, I hadn't been intimate. It was the same routine. I would drive to Port Angeles, meet her at her apartment, take her to dinner, exchange small talk, hold her hand and kiss her goodnight. There was nothing wrong with that routine...until she wanted to go back to the way things were before she had shut me out.

I had told her repeatedly that things weren't going to be the same. I never found out the real reason why she had broken up with me in the first place. Because she was bored with being in a serious relationship? I don't think so. I had forced myself to deal with things. To give Charlotte another chance. It was getting harder to commit.

I knew my family were worried about my health. I had stayed at Charlotte's till the early morning, when she was too drowsy and would give up her efforts to get physical. I had stayed away from that aspect of our relationship. I no longer felt the spark that used to run between us.

I felt Charlotte's gaze piercing through my thoughts. My jaw was slightly clenched.

"Jasper."

I felt her stroke my cheek. My expression was indifferent.

"I have to go now," she whispered, her hand lingering on my cheek. I tried not to flinch. Charlotte stared me, annoyance glinting in her eyes.

"Unless...You want me to stay?"

I raised an eyebrow. God, this was getting nowhere.

"No, I'm fine," I replied firmly, "I'll see you later Charlotte."

Char looked surprised. She sighed, fixing her hair absentmindedly. I could tell that she was pouting. Feeling slightly guilty, I pressed my lips to hers lightly, hoping that she wouldn't want anything more from me. I literally felt the lust pouring off her, enveloping me in the heady fragrance of honey and cinnamon. It was almost overpowering.

I felt her arms slide around my waist, constricting my ribcage. I felt like pulling back, but she had me in some sort of death grip. I wanted to be gentle with Charlotte, but at the same time try to tell her nonverbally that I wanted her to get the hell off me. Giving up on being subtle, I placed my hands on her shoulders, ready to push her back, when I heard a loud slam. The door seemed to crash open, causing us to jump apart after a few seconds. I cursed at my slightly delayed reaction.

"I-i...I'll just...l-leave you to...um...sorry. I-i'll just...go...now."

I felt myself groan internally. The one person who had to witness us at a time like this...

I wanted to call after her as Alice fled from the room, her entire face a fiery red. I was a stupid jerk. The way she had stood there at the doorway, her face revealing nothing but shock...and pain? A knife seemed to pierce through my chest. Darn.

I wanted to shake my head to rid these thoughts. I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend.

Her ivory skin... her uniquely raven black hair, the bright emerald gold of her eyes.

"Who's that?"

What?

I snapped out of my distracting thoughts.

"Oh... That's Alice."

Charlotte seemed unsatisfied.

"Well? What's she doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow. Why would she care?

"She _lives_ here."

Charlotte scoffed silently. Clearing my throat, I gathered up her possessions and lead her towards the door.

"Gosh, it's like you _want_ me gone..."Charlotte joked, though there was a hint of seriousness in her comment. I faked mock hurt.

"Bye Char," I smiled wryly, giving her a small peck on the cheek before closing the door as her willowy silhouette made its way down the staircase.

I felt strangely protective of Alice. In a brotherly way I hoped...

I decided to go talk to her. Dusting off my jeans, I walked to the door, trying to steady my breathing. What the hell was wrong with me?

I jumped back as the door opened as soon as I placed my fingers on the handle. Edward wedged himself into the slight gap in the doorway. I opened it further so that he would have some more breathing space.

"Uh...I have to tell you something Jasper..."


End file.
